


Home Isn't a Place (It's You)

by Enigmaforum



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy and Daniel are just very into each other, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Sexual Tension, Spoilers for the whole last season, Timequake, dousy, dousy week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: They could make anywhere a home as long as they had each other.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024972
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Home Isn't a Place (It's You)

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the conclusion to Dousy Week!
> 
> Today's Prompt: Free Day!

She had ensured that her last stop on her final walk through of Zephyr Three before they launched in a week's time ended at the crew quarters. She was not surprised to find that Daniel had managed to beat her there and was currently leaning against the wall outside of the door to what was going to become _their_ bunk waiting for her. He looked up when he heard the footsteps and smiled in a way that she couldn’t help but return.

It was still strange to think she had someone in her life that made her smile like he did but she found herself giddy with it. Lincoln would _always_ be part of her and she found that her heart had been more than ready to let someone else in when she’d found the right person.

Daniel was absolutely the right person. Sure, he was from a different _timeline_ and also from the nineteen-fifties but he _got her_ and she was grateful that they'd found each other every day. 

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself. Armory up to your standards Agent Sousa?”

“It is Agent Johnson, stocked and ready for use should we need it along with medical,” he promised as she leaned up to press her lips to his in greeting. “But I do hope we don’t need them too often. The rest of the ship?”

“Looking good, technology is all installed and updated, Kora and May have given the cockpit their official seal of approval, and the food stores arrive the day before launch. The only thing we have left to do is inspect our bunk,” she responded and he kissed her again. “Want to do the honors.”

“I’d love to.”

He pressed his hand to the door and watched it slide open and Daisy had to enjoy the way his eyes widened at the sight of their finished bunk. He’d seen and had input into the design like she had and had seen it in various stages of construction but now it was done and about to be theirs for a multi-year diplomatic mission in space.

Daisy was pretty impressed herself and was happy to take his hand so he could lead them both inside. Given that it was going to be a longer mission and that the two of them would be sharing for the duration they had specifically designed it to have more space than the quarters on Zephyr One. They had two small closets on either side of a shared dresser, one shared desk underneath their window, a small bookcase for Daniel just next to that, and a bed that had even more storage above and below that would comfortably fit them both. They normally slept plastered against the other but there were sleepless nights for the both of them where space was welcome so the other could get their rest.

“Pass muster Agent Johnson?”

“As soon as I add some purple accents in here it will. And you Agent Sousa?”

He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her into his side and kissed her forehead.

“It’s perfect for us. Thank you for insisting on the bookcase.”

“I know how much you love your paper books,” she said. “Thank you for insisting on the bigger window. It’d be shame not to get to look at the stars every night.”

“Want to inspect the bathroom?”

“I still can’t believe Talos and Mack agreed to the bunks having their own.”

“Neither can I but boy am I glad. You’re the only one I want to share showers with.”

“Think we’ll be able to fit?”

She didn’t leave his side as they walked over to open the door to the now standard three-piece washroom every bunk on board had. She was pleased that the shower was equipped with a bench without them even having to ask and that it seemed like it would be big enough for the both of them.

“Answers that question.”

“First morning we’re on here. You, me, and that bench,” she promised and grinned when he kissed her cheek in response. “Everything looks good. All we need to do is finish packing and move in.”

“You mean start packing.”

She laughed because he had a point. They kept meaning to get a jump on things but they always got distracted. She found that even after almost eight months together their hunger for each other hadn’t tapered off. She didn’t think it ever would. Her body and overall mood were not complaining and she knew he felt the same.

“I promise we will _actually_ start packing after dinner.”

“After dessert.”

She glanced at him and saw the dark look in his eyes and pressed him against the doorframe of the bathroom to kiss him deeply.

“I’m going to want seconds.”

“I was counting on that.”

“But I’m actually hungry for food first so grocery store first. I was promised spaghetti and wine,” she said as she grabbed his hand to lead him out of their bunk. “And then dessert. A lot of dessert.”

“So, we’re likely to start packing sometime between midnight and three am.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Good thing we have the next week off then.”

“A very good thing.”

Daisy spared one last glance at the bunk as they went into the hall and smiled. They would make this a good home for the next few years. She could make anywhere a home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts have been so much fun and I want to thank each of you who has read! I am actually thinking that I might expand on a couple of them as time and inspiration permits. 
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Reading!


End file.
